legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles was a Human male from Corellia who became a legendary starfighter pilot. Born in 21 BBY, he was orphaned as a teenager, and joined the Rebel Alliance. Antilles fought in the Battle of Yavin, where the Alliance scored a huge victory over the Galactic Empire by destroying the Death Star. Antilles, along with Luke Skywalker later formed the elite starfighter squadron known as Rogue Squadron. Biograpyh Early Life Wedge's early life was split between attending school on Corellia and working aboard the Gus Treta space station with his older sister Syal, where his parents, Jagged and Zena, operated a starship-refueling depot. Syal ran away from home when Wedge was seven, and he heard nothing about her for many years afterwards. Wedge spent half of every year of his youth at a farm school on Corellia and spent the other half on the orbital station, learning how to pilot and service starships. He grew up wanting to become an architect. When Wedge was sixteen, the pirate Loka Hask pulled away from the station while the fuel lines were still attached to his craft Buzzzer. The resulting fireball would have killed all aboard had the Antilles not sacrificed themselves to save the station. Wedge was devastated and set out in a Z-95 Headhunter borrowed from Corellian smuggler Booster Terrik to seek vengeance. Numb with shock and determination, Wedge tracked the pirates to the Jumus system and coldly obliterated Buzzzer, though Hask escaped. By 2 BBY, Wedge was working in Gus Talon, where he had fallen in love with a girl called Mala, whose father Rallo was a mechanic. However, when Wedge was away, Imperials tried to arrest Rallo on charges of co-operating with the Rebellion, Rallo and his associates fought back. As punishment for this act of insurrection, the Empire decimated Gus Talon and took away the survivors. This distraught Wedge, who was saddened by the fact that he had never had a chance to express his love to Mala, and brought about his hate for the Empire. Galactic Civil War Insurance money allowed Wedge to buy a freighter, and he spent a couple of years running supplies for Terrik to the nascent Rebellion. He only joined its starfighter division during an open call for pilots. On one early mission Antilles discovered an Imperial testing base where the Empire was testing some enhancements to TIE fighters. Antilles's discovery led to the Rebels dispatching a lone Y-wing to destroy the prototype fighters. He was later one of four pilots (along with Biggs Darklighter, Jek Porkins and Cesi Eirriss) who assisted Captain Nera Dantels in bringing badly needed R2 units to Yavin 4. Upon returning to Yavin 4, he joined in the attack on the first Death Star, flying an X-wing in the unit designated Red Squadron as Red Two, alongside Biggs and Luke Skywalker. It was during the pilots' approach to the station that Antilles uttered the immortal words, "Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge acquitted himself well in the battle, scoring six kills on Imperial starfighters. Following Skywalker into the trench, he was forced to pull away when a TIE fighter's laser fire shredded his fighter's stabilizer. He was one of the few pilots to survive the attack on the mammoth battle station. Afterwards, he helped found Rogue Squadron along with Commander Narra and Luke Skywalker, an outfit instrumental in the years following the Battle of Yavin. As a member of the Rogues, Antilles was permanently assigned to the roving Alliance High Command group. He quickly struck up a mutual friendship with another Rogue pilot, Wes Janson, who frequently flew with Antilles as his wingman. During several training maneuvers, Janson saved his partner's X-wing from being painted by target-drone beams by destroying them long before Antilles realized there was a problem. The two also shared numerous interests, including sabacc and Corellian ale. Within a few weeks of formation of Rogue Squadron, Antilles, Janson, and recent Imperial defector Tycho Celchu were leading a mission to Kwenn Space Station. He protected the base on Yavin IV from numerous Imperial raids and eventually assisted in the evacuation. He was transferred to Gobindi for several weeks before participating in Rogue Squadron missions on Ralltiir and Tatooine. Wedge also found himself flying with Renegade Flight, Commander Narra's group, on numerous occasions, and also saw action at Jabiim, Kalist VI, Per Lupelo and an attack on Thila (during which the Wookiee Chewbacca was an unwilling passenger). By the year's end, he was instrumental in the campaign against Moff Kohl Seerdon. During this campaign, at the Battle of Kile II, he was captured by the Empire and shipped to the penal colony of Kessel for processing, but he was rescued by his wingmates in Rogue Squadron before the prison hover train could deliver him to the main facility. When the Alliance moved their headquarters to the icy world of Hoth in 4 ABY, Antilles was assigned there along with the rest of the Rogues. He flew a modified T-47 airspeeder with Rogue Squadron during the Battle of Hoth. Along with Janson, his gunner, he was the first to bring down an AT-AT walker, using the speeder's tow cable to entangle the walker's legs and trip it. His speeder was hit during the battle, and he and Janson were forced to abandon it. Neither were seriously injured. The two arrived safely back at the base along with Skywalker, where they loaded supplies into their X-wings in preparation to evacuate the planet. Along with Skywalker, Janson, and Derek Klivian, he flew escort for the GR-75 medium transport Thon's Orchard through the Imperial blockade of Hoth. The three ships—the X-wings piloted by Antilles and Skywalker, and the BTL-S3 Y-wing starfighter piloted by Klivian and Janson—ingeniously utilized the Tallon Split in order to help the transport slip past an Imperial-class Star Destroyer blocking the ship's flight path. Antilles then entered hyperspace and regrouped with Rogue Squadron and the rest of the Alliance at the secret rendezvous point. Following the Imperial assault on Hoth, Narra's Renegade Flight was ambushed and destroyed while escorting a convoy fleeing Echo Base. Following his survival at Hoth, Antilles was promoted to the rank of commander to fill the gap. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs